shinobicraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Uzumaki Aiko
Uzumaki Aiko (うずまき 愛子) is a Chūnin level Kunoichi from the village of Sunagakure. She comes from a portion of the Uzumaki that fled to Sunagakure after the village of Uzushiogakure was destroyed. Background Aiko was born in Sunagakure to two Uzumaki parents who left Sunagakure soon after she was born leaving her behind. Aiko was raised in an orphanage where the keeper of the orphanage taught her how to use puppets and was like a mother to her. At the age of nine, Aiko's father came back to Sunagakure and took her from the orphanage to his new home in Suna telling her that her mother had been killed by bandits. At the age of 12 Aiko found out that her father was insane and that he had killed her mother when she decided to leave him, she attacked her father and gave him a scar across his eye and he fled from Sunagakure. At the age of 13 Aiko graduated from the Suna ninja academy, becoming a lone Genin under a jōnin named Ran, failing the Chūnin exams several times before she finally passed them and became a Chūnin at the age of 16. After she finally succeeded in the Chūnin exams Aiko went on what was supposed to be a small mission outside of the village in the desert, it turned out to be a ploy for her father to murder her. Aiko struggled in killing her father but eventually succeeded in the long battle. After killing her father Aiko went slowly insane and fled to Amegakure where she lived in the streets and was attacked, causing her to get amnesia and she was dumped outside of Amegakure thought to be dead. Aiko woke up and has no memories but her name, that she is from Sunagakure, and how to speak and such. The amnesia also cured her insanity. Aiko is now in Konohagakure at the age of 17 where she hopes to regain her memories. Personality Aiko is very cold towards people she doesn't know, and the only life she actually puts any value in are her own and people she loves, like her friends and the people she considers to be her family. Aiko is very demanding to people outside of her heart but when they become one of her friends she becomes warm, loving, and talkative. Aiko rarely trusts anyone who isn't one of those people she considers her friends. Aiko will go to any length to protect her friends, even die, and she is willing to die for any cause she sees as just. Appearance Aiko is average height with a slender body, extremely pale skin, and long red hair. her face is thin with delicate features, she has light grayish blue eyes, and purple painted nails similar to all of the Akatsuki members. Contrary to her appearance people often say she looks very intimidating because of how she holds herself; chin always up, perfect posture and such. As clothing Aiko generally wears a short dress, arm bands, knee high brown leather boots, an a bright colorful sash around her waist. Abilities Ninjutsu: Aiko is a prodigy of puppet use, being able to articulate them like living creatures and use the third eye technique with puppet eyes and a third ear technique with a puppet ear, unlike most puppet users who have blue chakra threads Aiko's chakra threads are yellow and much more powrful. She is able to use Chakra Chains similar to Uzumaki Kushina's, but she is much less powerful with them. Aiko poisons the various weapons on her puppets. She can also control her puppet armor to make herself fly. Fuinjutsu: Aiko is able to use basic Fuinjutsu (Sealing Jutsu) due to being of the Uzumaki clan. Genjutsu: Aiko has an EXTREMELY basic understanding of Genjutsu, only being able to release herself and other people from it. Taijutsu: Aiko is more skilled with Taijutsu than Genjutsu, but still has a very basic understanding of it. Kenjutsu: Aiko carries a shorter than average Katana that belonged to her mother, she stole it from her father and can proficiently use it, often coating it in poison. Category:Characters